


Something Good Can Work

by Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream



Series: BE MORE FUCKING CHILL SHIT FOR THE WHOLE FAM FUCKERS [9]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chloe is a secret meme Queen, Gen, Michael and Chloe can hold hella grudges, friend fic, goes along with the soundtrack story, skating rink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream/pseuds/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream
Summary: it took a little time to make it a little better





	Something Good Can Work

Something Good Can Work- Two Door Cinema 

Michael will never forget the day he became friends with Chloe. 

Michael, Jeremy, and Christine were hanging out with the popular kids regularly, and Michael had been getting along pretty well with most of them (he mainly talked with Rich, but Brooke, Jenna, (( him and Jenna bonded over their lizards)) and Jake were pretty cool). Except Chloe. He still couldn't stand Chloe, and Chloe couldn't stand him. Whenever they were around each other it was like some had turned down the AC to freezing. 

Michael had no idea why Chloe didn't like but he knew damn well why he didn't like her so that was enough. 

~  
"Can't you just let it go Michael?" Jeremy asked as Michael was rolling joints for them. "It was second grade."

"SHE DUMPED MY CRAYON BOX DOWN THE TOILET, JEREMY!" Michael yelled. "IT HAD LIKE OVER A HUNDRED CRAYONS!" 

"The second grade Mikey!" 

"PLUS, SHE ALMOST FUCKED YOU WITHOUT YOUR CONSENT!" 

"Technically, I didn't say no." 

"TECHNICALLY, YOU DIDN'T SAY YES!" Michael threw his hands up in exasperation. 

"We've talked about it already Mike. She said she was sorry and she explained herself." Jeremy said as he ran a hand through his hair. "We're cool now." 

"Well, we're not cool." Michael grumbled. 

"You can't hold this grudge for forever Michael!" Jeremy yelled. 

"Fucking watch me, bitch!" Michael yelled back.

"Let it go!" 

"You're going to have to pry it out of my cold dead hands!" Michael crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Jeremy rolled his eyes at his best friend. 

"You're such a child sometimes." Michael blew a raspberry at him.  
~

Which led them to the skating rink situation. 

The group (aka the fam squad) decided to go roller skating one day and Michael was totally on board with it. Until he showed up and found no except Chloe there. 

"Are you fucking kidding." He muttered under his breath. Michael walked over to where Chloe was sitting. She looked up at him with total disgust. 

"You." She sneered. 

"Hello to you too." He mumbled as he took his phone out. There was one text from the group chat from  
Christine.

Iloveplayrehearsel: have fun you two!

"Mother fuckers." The two muttered in sync. Michael looked at the girl in front of him who looked pissed off as all hell. 

"So what do we do now?" Chloe asked with hands on her hips and an ice cold glare. Michael glared right back. "Do we leave?" The boy sighed.

"No... Knowing Jenna she'll find out and we'll probably be in this same exact situation. Plus, if this was Christine's idea I really don't want to face her wrath." Chloe nodded in agreement. 

"So we stay?" 

"I guess so." 

"How long do you think?" 

"Maybe like an hour." Chloe nodded and pulled out her phone, Michael began to walk off when Chloe grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?!" She asked frantically. 

"Um I'm getting skates, what did you think I was doing?" Chloe bit her lip. 

"I don't know! I just-" Chloe flicked her eyes around the rink. "It's weird here I don't want to be left alone." Michael forced down his rage. 

'How dare she insult the skating rink?! One of my only places of happiness! Who does she think she is?!' He yelled in his head. 

"Well, then come with me and we can get skates together." He said behind gritted teeth. Chloe flicked her eyes around nervously. 

"I- I can- can't." 

"Why not?" 

"I forgot my wallet." 

In his head he smacked her and walked away, but in real life he just sighed and sat down next to her. After about ten minutes of just sitting there doing nothing Michael was almost dead from boredom.

"Can we please skate?" He groaned. "I'll pay for your skates if you want me too." Chloe glared at him.

"No." She said. Michael groaned again. 

"Then can we at least go hang out in the arcade?" Chloe sighed heavily.

"Don't you have a phone?" She asked.

"It's almost dead and no one in the chat is talking." Michael grumbled. "Those fucking pricks probably ignoring us on purpose." 

"You're probably right." 

"Valentine, I will leave you if you don't come with me." Chloe glared at him again.

"Fine." She said as she got up. Michael breathed a sigh of relief. The two walked over to where the arcade was and Michael was immediately underwhelmed. All that was in there was shooter game and and a racing game, both two player games. Michael turned to Chloe to ask her what she wanted to play, but she was already sitting back down on her phone. Michael rolled his eyes and walked over to the shooter game, it was no Apocalypse of the Damned but it would do. Michael put in a dollar and began playing.

He quickly made his way through the levels with ease. Michael couldn't help thinking how boring this was without somebody next to him. If Jeremy was there they probably would of beat the game already and if Rich was there he probably would of sung All Star by Smash Mouth just to throw him off. It would be better even if it was Jake, Brooke, Jenna, or Christine, at least they would of talked to him. Even if it was a one player game Jeremy would of entertained him with insightful commentary. 

~  
"If you look closely you can see a wild Michael Mell in its natural habitat." Jeremy narrated as Michael was trying to beat a level. "It's doing one its favorite activities, playing Legend of Zelda." Jeremy said. "The Michael Mell loves these games so much because it has a huge gay crush on the main character Link." 

"Shut the fuck up Jeremy." Michael growled. 

"It speaks!"  
~

Five levels later Chloe let out a soft curse. Michael turned to her, letting his character die in the process.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My phone died." She replied. Chloe groaned and put her head in hands. Michael stared at her. 

"You could play with me." He suggested. Chloe gave him a look.

"I'm not playing with you." she dead panned. Michael glared at her, all of his rage came bubbling to the surface. 

"Look, I don't want to be in this situation ether, but our friends think we need to bond or whatever. So guess what, we're going to fucking bond." Chloe glared at him and Michael glared right back. They stayed like for what seemed like an eternity, until Chloe groaned and joined Michael at his side. 

"I'm blue." She hissed. 

"That's fine by me." Michael grumbled. 

Needless to say that they were awful. They couldn't get into a groove and they couldn't stop arguing. 

"You're doing it wrong!" Michael yelled at her. 

"I'm doing just fine, you're the one who's shit at this!" Chloe growled. After thirty minutes of trying and failing to play they gave up. Since Michael couldn't hardly stand being still for two minutes he decided to get up and began heading back over to the rink. 

"I'm going to go get some skates." He said. "You're welcome to leave if you would like." 

"Gladly." Chloe murmured then stomped out of the building. Michael rolled his eyes and made his way to the booth where they had the skates. The cashier (his name tag read Alexander. Michael couldn't help thinking that he was really cute, with long hair and dark eyes.) smiled at him.

"What can I get for you?" He asked. 

"Hi, can I get a-" He was cut off by somebody crashing into his back. Michael whipped his head around and saw Chloe behind him. "Valentine, what the fu-"

"They're out there!" She exclaimed. 

"Who?" 

"Those assholes we call friends!" She ran her hands through her hair. "I went out and Brooke was standing right outside the door, so was Jeremy, Rich, and Jake, and she said 'you're not leaving.'And I said 'yes I am' and she said 'you're going stay here and bond with Michael or me and Jake are going to tell Jenna all your embarrassing secrets.' And I say 'fine I don't care.' And then a car rolls around the corner and the window rolls down and Christine is sitting right there giving me the look." Chloe said in one breath.

"Wait, which look?" Michael asked. 

"The extremely disappointed mom look." Michael felt his heart sink.

"Oh shit." 

"Yeah, so I just walked back in here without another word. I don't think they're letting us out anytime soon." Alexander cleared his throat.

"So.... Blind date gone wrong?" Alexander asked, Michael almost threw up at merely the thought of going out with Chloe.

"No!" They both exclaimed together.

"I would never date him!" Chloe cried.

"I'm gay!" Michael yelled. Chloe looked at him.

"Wait, you're actually gay?" She asked. Michael gave her an exasperated look.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"I thought it was something Rich made fun of you for, like just to piss you off!" 

"You can't be offended if it's true!" The cashier cleared his throat again.

"Can I get your sizes, please?" He asked awkwardly. Michael turned to Chloe.

"What's your size?" He asked.

"I'm not skating." She said sternly.

"Look, they're probably somehow watching the cameras, just come skate with me and let's get this over with." Michael said.

"No." Chloe said.

"Valentine..."

"I'm not skating, Mell!" She yelled. 

"Why not?!" He yelled back.

"Because I can't skate!" Chloe yelled. Michael stared at the girl. Chloe Valentine just admitted that she couldn't do something to Michael Mell. Michael bursted out with laughter. "Stop laughing at me!" Chloe whined.

"I'm sorry, it's just-" Michael gasped for breath. "I just can't believe you just admitted that!" Michael was pretty sure that they had both throughly scared the cashier but he didn't care, Chloe Valentine just said she wasn't good at something and Michael was going to milk it as much as possible.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh." Chloe groaned and put her head in hands. "I can't believe I let Brooke convince me to come here." Michael stopped.

"Wait, if you don't know how to skate, why did you say you would come." Michael asked. Chloe blushed.

"Brooke said she would teach me." Chloe said fondly. Something was familiar about her expression. Something about the way she said Brooke's name. Something about the way she blushed. Something about the way she-

Wait.

Oh my god.

"You like Brooke!" Michael exclaimed. Chloe's eyes widened in horror.

"No I don't!" She yelled.

"Yes you do!" Chloe's blush turned from a light pink to a dark red in a matter of seconds.

"I don't- I wouldn't- I just-" Chloe stared at Michael. "AHHH!" She threw her head in her hands.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Michael exclaimed. "You're absolutely smitten!" Chloe groaned in misery. Michael stopped laughing. He stopped because he knew exactly what she was going through. Michael took a deep breath and tried his best to soften his expression. 

"I'll teach you." He said quietly. Chloe looked up at him.

"You would?" Michael nodded.

"Just tell the guy your shoe size so we can get going." Chloe bit her lip but then told her shoe size to Alexander, who looked relived to finally do his job. Once both teens had their skates on Michael stood up and held out his hand to Chloe. "Are you ready?" Chloe took a deep breath. 

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." She slowly stood up. Then she immediately fell back onto her seat. "Fuck!" 

"Just take it slow." Michael said calmly, he tried to think back to everything he had said to Jeremy when he was teaching him how to skate. "It's going to be hard and frustrating at first so you have to be patient." 

"Patience isn't really one of my strong suits." Chloe grumbled, Michael felt his eye twitch. He might have to change his tactics a bit. Jeremy wasn't nearly as stubborn as Chloe was... But maybe he could use that to his advantage.

"I bet you can't do it." He said, trying to hold back a smirk. Chloe glared at him.

"What?" 

"You heard me. I don't think you can do it." Michael began to skate around her in a taunting manner. "You could never learn how to do this." Chloe growled at him. 

"Fucking watch me." She stood up again, holding her hands out to keep her balance. Michael snickered and held out a hand towards her. 

"C'mon Valentine, let's get a move on." Chloe reluctantly took Michael hand and he pulled her into the skating rink. "You can hold onto the wall." Chloe glared at him while grabbing onto the wall. 

"So how do I do this, Mell?" (Warning: I don't actually know how to skate so this is probably not how you skate. So please, for your safety and my sanity, don't use this as a tutorial on how to skate). 

"It's simple, you're just going to slid across the floor." 

"Easier said then done, asshole." Chloe hissed. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Watch me." He skated around in a circle. 

"Like this?" Chloe pushed of the wall and started to slide across the floor, then she fell on her ass. Michael let out snort. "Shut the fuck up, Mell." Chloe groaned into her hands.

"Okay I'll a little bit of sympathy." He held out his hand and helped the girl below him up. "So it's like..." Michael bit his lip and tried to think of the best way to explain skating. An idea popped into his head. "Did you have hardwood floors growing up?" Chloe nodded. "And did you slid around in your socks?" She nodded again. "Well, it's like that but with wheels." 

"Like this?" Chloe pushed off of Michael and slid her feet across the floor. Michael laughed.

"Kinda." He said. "But, I guess that's the best you can do." Chloe whipped her head around to glare at him.

"What's your damage with me, Mell!?" She yelled at him. 

"Did you just quote Heather's?" 

"Yes! Now tell me what I did wrong to make you hate me so freaking much!" She yelled. "I already apologized for what happened to Jeremy!" 

"That's not the problem!" Michael was pretty sure that they had scared all the surrounding people. 

"Then what is it?!" Michael decided to switch the subject off of him.

"Well, what's your problem with me! You've hated me since second grade!" 

"Wait... Second grade..." Chloe's eyes widened in realization. "Is this about that one time I dumped all your crayons down the toilet?" 

"Yes!" 

"Why are you still mad about that!?" 

"Why did you throw my crayons down the toilet!?" 

"Because Jake thought you were cute and I was hella jealous!" Chloe yelled, then gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh shit I wasn't supposed to say that!" Michael gawked at her.

"Jake thought I was cute!?" 

"No! Yes! Maybe!" She bit her lip. "Please don't tell him I told you." Michael just stared at her. 

"What the fuck." Michael whispered. "What the actual fuck." 

"I um yeah...." They stood there in silence, until Michael bursted out laughing. Chloe stared at him like he was crazy.

"I- I can't- I can't believe that this whole- shit show started because Jake thought I was cute!" Michael gasped out. "Holy shit and I though I could hold a grudge!" Chloe began to giggle, then her giggle became full on laughter.

"We're fucking ridiculous!" She cried.

"I know!" Michael laughed out. They stayed like the for the seemed like hours. Once they had finally calmed down Chloe smiled at him.

"Hey." She said, Michael smiled back at her.

"Hey." He replied.

"I'm sorry for dumping your crayons down the toilet." Michael's grin grew even more.

"It's okay, I forgive you." He said (FORGIVENESS CAN YOU IMAGINE!!!!). Chloe laughed again.

"It only took you ten fucking years." Michael snorted. 

"Says the girl who was jealous for all ten of those years." Chloe laughed.

"You know what Mell I think we're going to be friends," she said. "special friends." Michael's jaw dropped.

"Di- did you just reference a meme?" Chloe shrugged. 

"What can I say, I spend a lot of time with Jenna and Rich." 

"Oh my god, Jeremy is never going to believe me when I tell him this." Chloe smirked. 

"I know." Michael glared at her. 

"You're the worst." 

"I know." They both bursted out laughing again, this time when they calmed down Michael held out a hand to her. 

"C'mon, Brooke is going to be very disappointed if you can't skate by the end of this." Chloe nodded and took Michael's hand.

By the end of the day Chloe could skate, Michael now knew that at one point Jake thought he was cute, and they both had a new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
